currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethiopian 1 santeem coin
Ethiopia |use= Ethiopia Eritrea (1993–1997) |value= 0.01 birr |years= 1944–2003 |mass= *2.85 g (1944) *0.57 g (1977-2005) |diameter= 17 mm |thickness= *1.88 mm (1944) *1.2 mm (1977-2005) |composition= *bronze (1944) *aluminum (1977-2005) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= see text |reverse= see text }} The 1 santeem coin (sometimes as 1 cent) is a circulation piece of Ethiopia. It was issued in two types from 1945 to 2003, one during the existence of the Ethiopian Empire and the other under the and current Federal Democratic Republic. Each was distributed by the National Bank of Ethiopia and struck under contract at foreign mints. The first coin of the denomination was introduced in 1945 (although dated 1944), during the earlier reign of (1892–1975; r. 1930–1974). It was then struck with frozen dates until 1974, the year the Derg toppled the imperial Ethiopian government. Under the new administration, a new 1 santeem piece was released in 1976. It was then produced again in 2003, during the existence of the current Federal Democratic Republic. Prior to its demonetization after the fall of the Ethiopian Empire, the first type circulated for a nominal value of 0.01 birr. The second coin, although currently legal tender, is no longer used frequently because of its low purchasing power. It also has a nominal value of 0.01 birr, which is recognized in Ethiopia and formerly in neighboring Eritrea from 1993 to 1997. Coins Coin of Haile Selassie (1944) The birr was reintroduced as Ethiopia's currency on May 20, 1945, replacing the East African shilling at a rate of 1 birr to 2 shillings. The same year, the first series of coins for the new currency, consisting of denominations of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 santeem, was released by the National Bank of Ethiopia (although each was dated 1944). The 1 santeem piece of this series was struck until 1974 with frozen dates, with examples being struck at the Philadelphia Mint in the United States and the Birmingham Mint and Royal Mint in the United Kingdom. It, like the other coins introduced in 1945, was designed by Gilroy Roberts (1905–1992), then an assistant engraver and sculptor employed by the United States Mint. The 1 santeem piece is composed of a bronze alloy and measures 2.85115 grams in mass, 17 millimeters in diameter, and 1.88 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. A left-facing bust of a ed Haile Selassie wearing a appears in the center of the coin's obverse. Printed counterclockwise along the periphery below is the date "፲፱፻፴፮" ("1936" in ), which corresponds to the year "1944". A right-facing rendition of the , a symbol of the tribe of , is illustrated in the middle of the reverse. Featured on the imperial and of Ethiopia, the lion represents the claimed descendance of the Ethiopian monarchs from (r. 970–931 BC) of the Judaic . For this reason, it is portrayed on the coin wearing the Imperial Crown of Ethiopia, a symbol of the monarchy, and carrying a long with a banner tied near the end, a representation of Ethiopia's longstanding . Printed counterclockwise along the rim below the illustration is the inscription "አንድ:ሳንቲም" ( : änd santim), which translates as "one santeem" or "one cent". Around 20,000,000 examples of the coin were produced. Only business strikes of this particular type are known to exist. Post-imperial coin (1976–2003) In 1974, the Derg launched a successful coup against the imperial Ethiopian government, subsequently establishing a in its place. Under this new administration, coins and banknotes featuring Haile Selassie's likeness were withdrawn and replaced with redesigned alternatives. The first series of new coins, consisting of denominations of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 santeem, was released by the National Bank of Ethiopia on September 20, 1976. The 1 santeem piece of the series, designed by Australian artist Stuart Devlin (1931–), was then minted again in 2003, after the establishment of the current Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia. Examples dated 1976 were struck at the Franklin Mint in the United States, the Royal Mint in the United Kingdom, the Berlin State Mint in East Germany (now Germany), and the Kremnica Mint in Czechoslovakia (now Slovakia). The 2003 coins were instead manufactured at the Royal Canadian Mint in Canada. The 1 santeem piece is composed of aluminum and measures 0.57 grams in mass, 17 millimeters in diameter, and 1.2 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. A right-facing head of a ( ), an animal native to parts of Ethiopia, is illustrated in the center of the obverse. Subtle differences in its design can be used to distinguish the striking mint, namely the lion's size and the positions of its (see below for more information). Printed clockwise along the periphery above is the Amharic name of Ethiopia, "ኢትዮጵያ" (Romanized: 'Ītyōṗṗyā), and inscribed in the opposite direction at the rim below is the Ethiopian date of minting in Ge'ez numerals. A depiction of a with two appears in the middle of the reverse. A large numeral "1" representing the coin's face value is engraved above the depiction, and the Amharic inscription "አንድ:ሳንቲም" (Romanized: änd santim) is printed counterclockwise along the rim below. About 35,034,000 examples of the coin were produced at the Royal Mint, and a total of 11,724 proof pieces were manufactured at the Franklin Mint. Mintage figures for the Berlin State Mint, Kremnica Mint, and Royal Canadian Mint are currently unknown. All of the proofs were distributed in official sets by the National Bank of Ethiopia. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • • • *Colnect – • • • *Numista – • *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Bronze Category:Coins with Amharic inscriptions Category:Coins with Ethiopian dates Category:Coins with frozen dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Ethiopian birr Category:Round coins